El Umbral de la vida
by Marqui
Summary: Un extraño viaje, un accidente, algunos miedos cambian la vida de Youhei Mito y Hanamichi Sakuragi
1. Un Viaje inolvidable

**_EL UMBRAL DE LA VIDA_******

**_Capítulo 1: Viaje inolvidable_**

La ruta se encontraba muy oscura aquella noche, sin duda alguna, sería un viaje inolvidable.... Inolvidable. 

Sobre el asfalto solo se podía ver el reflejo de los faroles delanteros del automóvil que iba a una velocidad de 70 km/h. En el interior del vehículo, la música a todo lo que da y cuatro sujetos cantando animadamente al intento de un unísono, pero que no funcionaba. Ninguno de los cuatro cantaba lo mismo. Al volante, un muchacho con sus bigotillos bien peinados, entonaba estrofas de la canción "Lamento Boliviano", que justamente, era un verdadero lamento escucharlo. A su lado, un esbelto joven de cabellera colorada, mezclaba los aullidos de su compañero con su tema "Ore wa Tensai". En el asiento de atrás, un muchacho rubiecito, intentaba leer con una linterna el cuento "El principito" y a su vez estaba cantando la canción "Laura se te ve la tanga". Junto a él, se encontraba, un joven de campera celeste y cabellos negros y lacios, intentando, en vano, callar a sus compañeros que desastrosamente cantaban. En la radio sonaban los acordes de "La colina de la vida", y el último muchacho, cantaba con atención y suma concentración esta canción. 

Pasadas unas cuantas horas de viaje, la oscuridad no se disipaba de la ruta, todo se encontraba negro, siendo las tres de la madrugada, los cuatro muchachos esperaban encontrar pronto un pueblito o algo parecido. Los cuatro estaban hambrientos, y algunos necesitaban ir al baño y también debían verificar que su amigo "El gordo"  llegue sano y salvo a destino. Habían decidido enviarlo en un micro, ya que por su forma y tamaño no entraba en el automóvil. Ya cargaban bastante peso con el equipaje, creían que no podría soportar otro peso tan grande.

Nada. La oscuridad seguía siendo un misterio... Noma, el conductor, no aguantaba mas, su vejiga estaba a punto de explotar. Estacionó el auto en la banquina y se lanzó campo abajo, entre los arbustos y pastos a hacer sus necesidades... Dentro del auto, Hanamichi, el pelirrojo, observaba detenidamente el lugar. A pesar de la oscuridad,  podían divisarse a lo lejos unas extrañas figuras, Youhei, el muchacho de campera celeste, también divisó esas siluetas....A simple vista, eran árboles, pero se movían, parecían estar caminando... Un frío sudor recorría la nuca de ambos chicos... Ookus, el rubio,  tuvo que levantar la vista de su libro. No entendía nada.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – Preguntó Ookus, tratando de divisar las mismas figuras que Youhei y Hanamichi. -¿No las ves? -.El pelirrojo señaló las siluetas. En vano. Ookus, por más esfuerzo que hiciera, no lograba verlas.

- Sólo hay campo – replicó dándose por vencido.

Noma de regreso en el vehículo. Pone en marcha y arranca nuevamente. En el asiento trasero, Youhei respiraba pesadamente. Estaba adormecido por el cansancio, pero no podía reconciliar el sueño. Aquellas figuras lo habían asustado bastante.

Detrás de los cristales de las ventanas, la oscuridad invadía hasta la imaginación. Los ojos de Youhei observaban perdidos en el paisaje. En el asiento delantero, Hanamichi, parecía haberse olvidado de las figuras misteriosas y ahora disfrutaba de un plácido sueño. Ookus también dormía. Noma se encontraba atento a sus reacciones. Le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Pensó que no fue buena idea salir de noche. Justo ésa noche. Las estrellas se cobijaron detrás de unos grandes nubarrones negros, el viento había dejado de soplar, el clima era frío. Faltaban muchos kilómetros para llegar a destino. Ese viaje parecía interminable. Noma pisó el acelerador. Youhei se despabiló. Kilómetros más adelante, el conductor vio a lo lejos unas luces. Era un pueblo.

Ya eran las cuatro, cuando el chico de bigote y su compañero despierto observaron aliviados las luces del pueblo y sin pensarlo dos veces, ingresaron en él. Despacito avanzaban y a medida que lo hacían, observaban detalles llamativos del lugar: No había electricidad, las luces eran candiles encendidos con una llama ardiente que alumbraba el camino. Tampoco había automóviles. Sólo carros, algunos con su correspondiente caballo delante. Las calles eran de piedra y las casas parecían ser del siglo XVIII.

-Sin duda alguna estamos en un pueblo algo subdesarrollado- Rió Noma. Youhei lanzó una pequeña risa suave. Se sentía raro, tenía un presentimiento extraño. Pero no sabía lo que era.

Más adelante, una pulpería. Las puertas estaban abiertas, de adentro se escuchaban los acordes de una imitación de la novena de Beethoven. Noma estacionó el coche cerca de un caballo, que los miró indiferente. Youhei se encargó de despertar a Hana y a Ookus con unos suaves tirones en sus cabellos. Ambos despertaron. Youhei, por supuesto, recibió un cabezazo por parte de Hanamichi. Ookus siguió leyendo "El principito" . La temperatura había disminuido notablemente. Humos danzantes emergían de las bocas de los cuatro chicos al exhalar el aire.

Ingresaron en la pulpería, dentro habían personas que llevaban unos atuendos como del siglo XVIII, había también una enorme repisa repleta de baratijas, bijouteries, comidas, y muchas otras cosas. Un poco más adentro, había un pequeño bar, donde damas y caballeros bailaban al compás de la música.  Una alegre música comenzó a sonar, los músicos tocaban alegremente sus lucidos instrumentos.

- Estamos en una pulpería – dijo Youhei a Hanamichi, quien respondió – Pero yo no veo ningún pulpo... Me parece que estamos en una especie de drugstore fusionado con un bar - .    ¬_¬Uu ßCara de Youhei. 

Detrás de la barra del bar, un muchacho joven llamó a los cuatro chicos.

 –Forasteros, ¿Deseáis tomar algo? -  con una amplia sonrisa se dirigió a ellos. – vosotros vestís una forma muy extraña, qué clase de moda es y vos que te pintas el cabello de colorado??Parecéis un grupo de circo - .

Hanamichi se sintió insultado, se acercó al barman. Lo tomó del cuello de esa especie de camisa del siglo XVIII y gritó – AAAAAAaaahhh!!!! Cómo te atreves a insultarme, maldito demonioooo!!!!!! Maldito Rukawa!!!!!- . El barman quedó helado, el gundam también. Hana tenía razón, el muchacho que estaba detrás de la barra era idéntico a Rukawa, el mismo color de pelo negro azabache, los mismos ojos fríos como el hielo. Pero con una cálida sonrisa. – No... no es él – dijo Youhei. Hanamichi sintió frío, sus manos temblaban. La sonrisa del barman se había borrado, ahora si era Rukawa. Pero...¿Qué hacía Rukawa atendiendo una pulpería de un pueblo antiguo?? –Soltadme, torpe...- dijo, mientras quitaba las manos de Hanamichi de su camisa. – A qué habéis venido??- preguntó el barman, que había recuperado su sonrisa, a Youhei.

- Bueno, íbamos de vacaciones y bueno, por la ruta, todo es misterioso, mis amigos y yo ya estamos un poco agotados, y no encontrábamos ninguna estación de servicio o algo por el estilo, pero hemos encontrado por aquí este  pueblo, y queremos ir al baño, comer algo, tomar algo.....- Relató Youhei. 

- A vuestras órdenes, esperad un minuto – el barman ingresó  por una puerta detrás de el...

En ausencia del barman, una muchacha se acercó a Hanamichi y sus amigos. 

-Tomad asiento, caballeros –Los guió a una mesa para cuatro personas y se fue donde el barman. La muchacha vestía un vestido color púrpura, llevaba un gran rodete y una peineta color negra.  Se veían sus enaguas blancas asomarse por debajo del vestido, pero lo más llamativo de esto era que....

- Esa chica es igualita a Haruko!!!! – Susurró ruborizado Hanamichi .

- Es verdad – replicó Noma...

- Esto no me gusta nada, tengo frío, estamos en verano, es todo muy raro... gente del siglo XVIII, y encima son iguales a nuestros amigos!!! Me da escalofríos....Tal vez sean fantasmas – Youhei no ocultaba sus miedos...

- Jajajajaaaaa – Los tres chicos se burlaron de Youhei. 

- Youhei, los fantasmas no existen, amigo... Ayyy que viene el cuco!!! Jajajaa – Noma se burló, Ookus también rió, pero Hanamichi quedó pensativo.... Recordó las figuras que habían visto en la ruta... Comenzó a sentir frío.

El barman y la chica habían regresado con un banquete especial, otros tres mozos los acompañaban. ¿Mitsui, Kogure y Ayako???? Cada uno de ellos traía un instrumento, mientras Hanamichi y sus amigos comían como bestias, ellos tocaban una melodía, a su vez, cantaban una opera.

Hanamichi aun seguía pensativo, y algo que le llamó la atención (no sólo a él, a sus amigo también), era que a medida que tragaban la comida era como si sólo tragaran saliva, no había nada sólido.... De pronto, los tres músicos comenzaron a tocar el Réquiem. Pero por falta de cultura, ninguno de los chicos se había dado cuenta.

Terminaron de comer... -¿Cuánto es? – Preguntó Youhei, insatisfecho,  al barman. –Nada, forasteros, el hecho de que nos hayáis visitado desde el siglo XXI es como nos habéis pagado...-. Los cuatro chicos quedaron helados. – Les daré un consejo de amigos – continuó el barman – Si seguís por esta ruta, tened cuidado en la curva donde por debajo pasa un río. - . Los chicos asintieron y estupefactos como estaban regresaron al auto.  Pusieron en marcha y arrancaron. Ya estaba  saliendo el sol y los chicos estaban saliendo del pueblo... Ninguno de ellos hablaba, hasta que Hanamichi rompió el silencio..- Ese Rukawa si que nos jugó una broma, es un payaso!!! Grrrrr!!!!, vestirse de época y luego darnos consejos de rutas!!! Bah!! Es todo mentira!!!! – Hana frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos en su asiento – Y lo peor es que mi Haruko fue cómplice!!!! – sollozó. 

-Hana, te equivocas....- Youhei estaba viendo hacia atrás por la ventanilla. Estaba muy pálido y temblaba. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ookus preocupado, volteó su cabeza hacia atrás, tenía que haber algo muy feo para que Youhei llorara. Y si.... Noma vio por el espejo retrovisor, Hanamichi también pudo verlo. O mejor dicho, NO verlo.  Detrás del automóvil, sólo había ruta y campo... No había rastros de un  pueblo. Noma estacionó el auto en la banquina y salió fuera del auto a respirar. No lo podía creer, hacía menos de un minuto que salieron del pueblo.  Los cuatro chicos estaban fuera del automóvil, los rayos del sol asomaban, pero de ninguna forma lograba divisarse aquel pueblo fantasma del que habían salido. Youhei secó sus lágrimas y entró en el auto, Hana, Ookus y Noma hicieron lo mismo. Noma puso en marcha, prendió la radio y emprendieron de nuevo su viaje... 

**_Continuará...._**


	2. La extraña mochilera

EL UMBRAL DE LA VIDA

****

**_Capitulo 2: La extraña mochilera_**

****

****

El sol comenzaba a disipar la oscuridad, en la ruta, el mismo automóvil que vimos en el episodio anterior, con los mismos chicos y en la misma escena de ellos intentando cantar al unísono. Noma entonaba la canción "Primavera Cero"  de Soda Stereo, Hanamichi remataba los aullidos de Noma con los suyos, entonando "Ore wa Tensaaaiiii" , Ookus, leía " El principito" en voz alta, Youhei, en cambio, por lo bajo entonaba la canción "La ciudad de la furia" de Soda Stereo . Y en la radio sonaba "viernes 3 AM" de Serú Girán. 

-"_Me dejaras dormir al amanecer, entre tus piernas"_ –Youhei entonaba concentrado –"_Sabrás ocultarme bien y desaparecer, entre la niebla, entre la niebla... Un hombre alado, extraña la tierra.."_

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana. Los "aullidos" habían cesado. Hanamichi dormía en su asiento, Ookus también. Youhei y Noma eran los únicos que estaban despiertos.  A lo lejos, Youhei vio una figura humana apareció haciendo "dedo", sin duda alguna era un mochilero. Youhei pidió a Noma que estacionaran en la banquina, Noma, no entendió porqué, pero lo hizo, estacionó en la banquina, Youhei se hizo a un lado, abrió la puerta trasera del auto, y una bella mujer ingresó, llevaba un niño en brazos.  Ookus despertó, Hana, seguía su siesta. Andando el auto, Youhei, comenzó a entablar una conversación con aquella mujer, cuyas vestimentas eran llamativas y  su rostro también. 

- Calla, -dijo la chica – puedo leerte la mente -. Youhei se sorprendió y dijo: -Increíble ¿y cómo lo haces? – La mujer no respondió.

- Con quién hablas, Youhei??- Preguntó Ookus, Noma hizo la misma pregunta. Youhei Mito, no entendía bien, pero explicó que acababan de levantar a una muchacha que iba con un bebe y que estaba haciendo dedo. Noma desmintió el hecho, dijo que estacionó en la banquina y que Youhei abrió la puerta, pero sólo entró viento y algún que otro mosquito..

 Youhei sintió frío, tragó saliva, vio a la chica, estaba viva, era sólida, Youhei la veía, no era un fantasma Observó las vestimentas de la joven, su rostro. Al parecer, no era del siglo XVIII, llevaba una camisa color fucsia con flores amarillas, unos pantalones a rayas ajustados y anchos a la altura de los tobillos. De su cuello colgaban muchos collares con dijes de piedras preciosas y símbolos de la Paz, también, llevaba una notable cicatriz, su cabello color negro azabache superaba la cintura, llevaba rulos. Aparentaba ser hippie. Lo más gracioso de todo esto, es que su rostro casi no tenía expresión y  era muy parecido al de Rukawa. Youhei asoció a esta mujer con una pariente de Rukawa. Le preguntó. La "hippie" respondió:

-¿Kaede Rukawa?... No lo conozco – Dijo. Y miró al bebe que llevaba en sus brazos, el pequeño hizo un gesto de sonrisa y estiró los brazos hacia Youhei. Youhei sonrió, le encantaban los bebes, pero... al tocarlo, sintió algo extraño. Sintió que estaba tocando hielo seco. Su sonrisa se borró y por momentos recordó aquellas siluetas que se movían en la noche, luego recordó el pueblo fantasma. 

-Noma....- Dijo Youhei con voz temblorosa. – Tengo frío...- continuó y se acurrucó. Noma vio por el espejo retrovisor a su compañero. Estaba pálido y temblaba. La muchacha, acarició su mejilla. Su mano era fria.

Hanamichi despertó.  Algo lo había despertado. 

-Qué frío – dijo. Se dio vuelta, para ver a sus otros dos amigos. Vio a Youhei acurrucado, a su lado, Ookus leyendo y del otro lado, vio a la mujer. 

- Hola! – la saludó.

- Hana, es un fantasma – dijo Youhei – Suuichirou y Ookus no la pueden ver – la voz del pálido muchacho demostraba temor.

Hanamichi empalideció. Ookus rió y Noma se puso serio. Le preocupaba la salud mental de Hanamichi y Youhei.

- En esta ruta, hace 16 años, tuve un accidente, asi que tengan cuidado en la próxima curva!!! – dijo la muchacha. Sólo Hanamichi y Youhei la escucharon. Hanamichi estaba advirtiendo a Noma, cuando llegaron a esa curva. Era un puente que no tenía barandilla, el auto se desbarrancó, debajo corría un arrollo. Youhei cerró sus ojos. Todo se oscureció. Un ruido estruendoso fue lo último que escuchó.

**_Continuará..._**


	3. El umbral de la vida

EL UMBRAL DE LA VIDA

****

**_Capítulo 3: El umbral de la vida_**

****

Youhei abrió sus ojos. Se encontró parado en un túnel, todo le pareció extraño, pero a la vez muy real. Comenzó a caminar, su cabeza le dolía bastante. Se pasó la mano por su frente y encontró sangre en ella.  Sólo atinó a sollozar, mientras esperaba alguna señal de sus amigos. 

Siguió sin rumbo caminando, observando atentamente aquel túnel, que sólo estaba iluminado con pequeñas luces, con las cuales apenas se podía ver algo. Se cruzó con personas, todas lastimadas, pálidas y desconocidas para él, que lo observaban indiferente. El lugar era muy frío y olía a putrefacción.  Se detuvo.

Observó sus manos. Estaban muy pálidas, tirando a un color azulado. "estoy muerto" pensó. Comenzó a llorar y se apoyó en una pared del túnel. 

-Youhei, amigo, al fin encuentro a alguien!!! – Youhei miró para todos lados. Vio a su amigo Hanamichi, también estaba muy pálido, tenía cortes en los brazos y las ojeras moradas, la sangre se confundía con su cabello colorado. Llorando, ambos chicos se abrazaron. Y asi estuvieron largo rato. Ambos podían sentir el frío polar de cada uno. Ambos chicos habían muerto en aquel accidente.  O al menos, eso parecía. Algo los impulsó a separarse, comenzaron a caminar hacia una luz que vieron al horizonte del túnel. 

De repente, Hanamichi se detuvo. Youhei lo miró, estaban a pocos pasos de la luz.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Youhei. Te quiero. – Dijo Hana, y se largó a llorar. Youhei quiso ir a abrazar a su amigo, pero no podía, sus brazos traspasaban su cuerpo. Hanamichi seguía llorando.

- Youhei, estás vivo. Esa luz es el umbral de la vida, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad, entra en ella, vuelve por favor.

- Ha.... Hanamichi!!!! Nooooooo!!!!- gritó Youhei. Todo se oscureció nuevamente.

Una luz intensa iluminó el rostro de Youhei.  Cuando pudo ver más claro, notó que estaba en una camilla en un hospital. A su lado se encontraban unos médicos, Noma con un cuello ortopédico, Ookus con un yeso en su brazo izquierdo y raspaduras en su rostro. Los dos chicos estaban llorando. Youhei los observó con indiferencia. Recordó a Hanamichi en el túnel.

-¿Hanamichi? – preguntó Youhei, quien estaba llorando, deseaba que su amigo esté sano y salvo, pero no.

-Murió instantáneamente en aquel accidente, al parecer, el peso del automóvil cayó con él, desnucándolo y quebrándole el cráneo.- Informó un médico. – Ustedes se salvaron de milagro.

Youhei se sentó en la camilla, cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Deseaba que todo fuese una pesadilla. Levantó su vista y vio asomarse a Hanamichi por la puerta de la habitación.

-Yo también te quiero, Hana. –susurró...

**_Continuará....._**


	4. El amor despues del amor

**EL UMBRAL DE LA VIDA**

**_Capítulo 4: El amor después del amor_**

Diez días pasaron del accidente. Diez días de tristeza y angustia por parte de los chicos. Diez días.....

- "Hoy es el décimo día, Hanamichi" - Susurró Youhei a una fotografía del muchacho fallecido. Era de noche, afuera llovía, hacía calor, pero Youhei sentía escalofríos. -"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Noma, ¿vendrás, Hana?" - Preguntó en voz alta a la foto.

- "Youhei-kun, ¿con quién hablas?" - Hizo su presencia en la habitación, Kin, su hermanito menor. Youhei lo vio, dejó el retrato de Hana sobre la mesa de luz y explicó a su hermanito, de tan sólo tres años, que él podía ver a Hanamichi. El niño se encogió de hombros y con un gesto triste en su rostro, abrazó a su hermano. 

- "Youhei-kun, quería decirte que Ookus vino a buscarte, para ir a lo de Noma" - Siguió el pequeño. Youhei, asintió con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento. Salió de su habitación para encontrarse con su amigo e ir a casa de Noma.

Una vez allí, los muchachos hablaban y reían, pero Youhei estaba serio, le faltaba Hanamichi, con quien era "el Rey del grupo", le faltaba la risa de su mejor amigo, le faltaba.... TODO. Se sintió muy mal y perdió el conocimiento. 

Se despertó en una cama, era la de Noma. Estaba todo oscuro. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados. De repente empezó a sentir mucho frío. Sonrió. 

-Hana.....- dijo suavemente. Una mano fría acarició la frente de Youhei. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron completamente. Allí estaba. Su cabellera pelirroja, sus pálidos ojos castaños. Su fria piel. Youhei se sintió muy a gusto. 

Youhei se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar el pálido rostro de Hanamichi. Sus ojos negros se iluminaron y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-"Youhei, aquí estoy, amigo"- rió Hanamichi, quien recibió un fuerte abrazo de su amigo. Los labios del pelirrojo recorrían la mejilla de Youhei. Siguieron así hasta que se besaron tiernamente. A pesar del frío que sentía, Youhei estaba muy a gusto. A medida que pasaban los minutos, el beso se iba haciendo más intenso. La lengua del espectro ingresó en la boca de Youhei y comenzó a recorrerla suavemente. Las manos de Youhei, palpaban el pecho de Hanamichi y poco a poco fue quitándole las malgastadas ropas.

Minutos más tarde, el frío cuerpo de Hana se encontraba sobre el cálido cuerpo de su amigo, entre abrazos, besos y caricias, hacían el amor, Youhei gemía, se sentía feliz de tener a su compañero dentro. Suspiraba fuertemente. Pero el frío lo invadía.

Poco después, Hanamichi acabó. Un tierno beso fue lo último que sintió Youhei antes de caer desmayado.

Pasadas dos horas, Noma ingresó en la habitación y se horrorizó al ver a Youhei con el cuerpo desnudo y pálido. Se acercó. Posó su mano sobre la frente del chico. Estaba muy frío. Las lágrimas de Noma desbordaban:

-"no....no puede ser.... Youhei está muerto!!"-

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Vive y Deja morir

**EL UMBRAL DE LA VIDA**

**_Capítulo 5: Vive y deja morir_**

Aquel túnel hediondo y tenebroso daba miedo, sin duda alguna, Youhei ya había estado allí. Se encontraba desnudo en aquel lugar oscuro. No sabía bien que era lo que había ocurrido, sólo recordó aquel dulce momento en que estaba con Hanamichi antes de perder el conocimiento. Observó sus manos, aún conservaban ese color natural, pero poco a poco empalidecían. Aun podía sentir el frio cuerpo de su amigo sobre el suyo. Comenzó a caminar lentamente. No sentía nada, no sentía frio, no sentía odio, no sentía nada. Estaba muy tranquilo. A medida que avanzaba, se escuchaban risas a su alrededor, murmullos. Youhei caminaba. Solo caminaba. Al horizonte logró divisar una esbelta silueta. Youhei rió y corrió hacia él. Hanamichi lo esperaba. Youhei sólo corría ahora, sin importar su estado, reía jadeante, se sentía feliz de encontrarse con su amado. Llegó a destino. Allí lo vio. Con una mirada triste, los cabellos colorados revueltos y lágrimas en sus mejillas. Youhei entristeció. Intentó abrazarlo, pero no pudo. 

-Youhei, no te ilusiones, no estás muerto y no quiero que lo estés- Hanamichi se alejó de su amigo.Youhei vio aquella luz deslumbrante detrás del pelirrojo

-Entra en el umbral, si tu mueres, nunca podré descansar en paz, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero vivo, Youhei - . Youhei asintió.

Han pasado dos horas, Youhei se encontraba sólo en una habitación extraña y lleno de "cables" por todos lados. Comenzó a sentir olor a putrefacción. Un fuerte y horrible olor que lo obligó a reincorporase en la camilla. Empezó a mirar para todos lados, pero nada lograba ver. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, un médico entró y detrás de él, una muchacha. Youhei comenzó a temblar y a sollozar, la muchacha, no era otra que la extraña mochilera que se les apareció en la ruta. Esa muchacha llevaba una notable cicatriz en su cuello, que lo asustaba mucho. 

El médico, por su parte, comenzó a revisar a Youhei, pero éste no se dejaba, pegando gritos, se deshizo de los "cables" que lo atrapaban, se quitó el oxigenador de encima y salió corriendo de la habitación, sin hacer caso a los llamados del médico... y la muchacha.

Siguió corriendo, salió del hospital y comenzó a correr sin rumbo alguno, no podía dejar de pensar en la cicatriz en el cuello de la chica y en ese mal olor. Prefería seguir sintiendo ese frío cálido de Hanamichi, deseaba estar del otro lado del umbral, junto a su amado pelirrojo. Pero pensó en las palabras de su amigo, todo lo que Hanamichi deseaba para Youhei era la vida, y todo lo que Youhei deseaba para Hanamichi era que él se sintiese feliz.

Dejó de correr, Youhei se sintió perdido, se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Sintió mareos y ganas de no haber nacido. cayó jadeante en el suelo, necesitaba un abrazo, el abrazo de Hanamichi. Recordó aquellos tiempos en que festejaban los rechazos del pelirrojo, recordó las lágrimas del pelirrojo sobre su hombro al morir su padre, recordó los abrazos que se dieron en diversas ocasiones, recordó .... Recordó, simplemente recordó muchas cosas lindas, que parecían haberse borrado con la muerte de Hanamichi.... Youhei gritó, descargó sus tensiones, gritando y llorando. Estaba desesperado, aun no podía creer que su mejor amigo, no esté allí.

-Youhei - La voz de una muchacha mencionó su nombre. El olor a putrefacción había regresado. El chico volteó su cabeza y la vio. Aquella chica hippie estaba con él. Lo atrapaba. La joven caminó unos pasos hacia el muchacho, quien no dijo una palabra. Sólo observaba la horrible cicatriz en el cuello de la chica. Sintió mucho miedo. Cuando la hippie estuvo a pocos centímetros de él, dijo:

-Necesito tu ayuda, si me ayudas, juro que no me volverás a ver. - Youhei se sorprendió, el rostro de la muchacha mostraba una expresión indiferente. 

-¿Me ayudarás, Youhei?-

-Si.- Respondió el muchacho decidido. La mujer sonrió....

Continuará...


	6. Rukawa

**EL UMBRAL DE LA VIDA**

**_Capítulo 6: Rukawa_**

-Oye, Noma...¿No te parece extraño el comportamiento de Youhei?

- Tienes razón, Ookus, no deja de perseguir a Rukawa¿porqué será?

-Es porque murió Hanamichi, entonces Youhei es quien le hace la contra al zorro....-

-No creo, Takamiya. Hana murió hace un mes y Youhei hace sólo dos semanas que se comporta de ese modo.-

-Allí viene, silencio.- Ookus hizo un gesto callando a sus compañeros.

Youhei hizo su presencia en el aula, observó a sus amigos, les sonrió...

-Muchachos, tengo que contarles algo serio.- dijo Youhei. Los otros tres muchachos estaban dispuestos a escucharlo. Posaron sus miradas sobre él....

- Cuéntanos, amigo.- Dijo Ookus entusiasmado. Sabía que se trataría de Rukawa, "Quizá son novios" Pensó el chico rubio riendo por lo bajo. Pero dejó de reir, cuando vio que el rostro de Youhei mostraba cierta seriedad...

-Muchachos, ¿Sabían que Rukawa es huérfano? - . La pregunta heló a Noma Ookus y Takamiya. Youhei siguió hablando:

-¿Sabían que sus padres murieron en un accidente? El se salvó de milagro. Y da la casualidad que los padres murieron de la misma forma que Hanamichi y en el mismo lugar. Cuando Rukawa se enteró que perdió a sus padres legítimos perdió su sonrisa. O acaso nunca notaron que casi nunca sonríe.Pero lo peor es que le mintieron. Le dijeron que lo habían abandonado porque no podían mantenerlo. Tambien se que Kaede Rukawa no es el nombre que la legítima madre de le puso.....- Los tres muchachos estaban boquiabiertos al relato de Youhei.

-Perdon que te interrumpa, pero....- Dijo Ookus señalando a un muchacho ubicado detrás de Youhei. Era Kaede Rukawa...

-¿Quién te contó éso, Mito?- Preguntó el kitsune indiferente. Youhei lo miró a los ojos y respondió:-"Casandra".

-¿Casandra?-Repitió Rukawa.

-¿Casandra?- Repitieron al unísono los otros tres.

-Si, Casandra.-Siguió Youhei - Tu madre, Rukawa. -Los ojos del zorro se agrandaron. Se sentó en una silla frente a Youhei, quien continuó con su relato...:

- Minutos antes de que nosotros tengamos el accidente, ella se apareció como una mochilera vestida de Hippie. Llevaba un bebe en brazos. Un niño muy sonriente. Ese eras tú, Rukawa. Pero convertido en un fantasma del pasado y quien te llevaba en brazos era tu madre....-

-Eres un tonto.- Interrumpió Rukawa.- No digas estupideces, además, yo si sonrío.- Dijo mientras hacía una mueca absurda intentando sonreír. 

-También veo a Hanamichi...- Contó Youhei sonriendo.

-Ya cállate, tonto. -Rukawa se levantó de la silla y yéndose de salón agregó: -Tienes mucha imaginación para mentir.-. El tono de voz de Rukawa era más alto que lo normal.

A los pocos minutos, Youhei comenzó a sentir el característico olor de Casandra. Si, no se equivocó, era ella. Pero el gesto de Youhei bastó para comunicarle que Rukawa no le había creido. Casandra entristeció y se encogió de hombros.

Horas máas tarde, Youhei regresaba a su casa. Al pasar por la de Rukawa, vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Entró en ella llamando al muchacho. Subió unas escaleras. Esa casa era muy grande, oscura y fria. Llegó hasta una habitación. Allí estaba él, revisando unos papeles, fotos y otros archivos viejos que, aparentemente, hacía años que no se tocaban.

Rukawa levantó la vista. Estaba llorando, parecía asustado, la primera vez que se sentía así. Le enseñó a Youhei una foto de una muchacha vestida de Hippie.Youhei sonriendo asintió:

-Ella es Casandra.-

Continuará...


	7. Casandra

_**EL UMBRAL DE LA VIDA**_

_**Capítulo 7: Casandra**_

Youhei Mito y Kaede Rukawa. Ambos muchachos se encontraban sentados en la alfombra de aquella oscura habitación. Se encontraba muy silenciosa. Los dos estaban viendo fotos del pasado de Rukawa. Alegres fotos coloridas, tristes fotos en tono sepia y en blanco y negro... Fotos que recordaban... Fotos que permitían recrear una historia pasada....

-Recuerdo que me habían dicho que nunca tocara estos archivos. Nunca pregunté porqué, y a decir verdad, nunca me había puesto a pensar en su contenido. - Comentó Rukawa con su clásico tono indiferente. 

Youhei lo miró. El tono de Kaede se mostró indiferente, pero en su rostro expresaba melancolía a través de sus ojos azules y fríos como el hielo. Comenzó a llorar por lo bajo, obligándose asi a cubrir su rostro con ambas manos. Youhei lo miró y sin pensarlo, lo abrazó.

-Asi es la vida, Kaede.....- Le dijo. Mencionó su nombre, era la primera vez que Youhei trataba con tanta confianza al kitsune, quien apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. 

Pasados cerca de cinco minutos, el olor a putrefacción había comenzado a invadir la pieza. Youhei y Kaede seguían abrazados.

- Rukawa, ¿puedes sentir ese olor?

-¿Cuál olor? - Preguntó con un gesto de sorpresa.

-Veo que no puedes sentirlo, -rió Youhei - Es Casandra, que ha regresado.

Rukawa se separó de los brazos de Youhei.

-¿De verdad puedes ver muertos?- preguntó con una expresión de sorpresa que lo hacía irreconocible.

- Si..... Puedo verlos y sentirlos.....- dijo y por lo bajo continuó - ¿verdad Hanamichi?-

Al parecer, Kaede escuchó las últimas palabras de Youhei.

-¿También ves a Hanamichi?????

-Qué raro que no le dijiste "Douahou" como acostumbras hacerlo....- Rió Youhei. Rukawa se sonrojó y su expresión se volvió indiferente.

-Lo extraño.....- confesó.

Detrás del kitsune, a la muchacha hippie se le escapaba un lagrimón.Al verla, Youhei la saludó exageradamente, para que Rukawa pueda voltear su mirada hacia ella. 

-¿Qué haces? - Preguntó el kitsune y volteó su cabeza en dirección a Casadra. 

-¿A quién saludas, Mito?

-A Casandra.....

-No te creo... No la puedo ver.... 

-Kaede Rukawa....- La voz de Youhei se tornó en un tono grave y serio.

-Dime, Youhei Mito.

-"Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos, sólo se ve la verdad con el corazón"....

- No entiendo. - se sorprendió Rukawa - ¿ Para qué me citas una frase de "El Principito"? - gruñó.

- No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?. Fíjate que desde que te conté de Casandra estás más activo que nunca, hablas mucho y estas en confianza conmigo.....

- ¿y éso que tiene que ver con la frase que citaste?- dijo Rukawa con su clasica expresión indiferente.

-Nada, con la frase te quise decir que tu eres de esas personas que si no ven las cosas no las creen. A Casandra no la puedes ver con los ojos, pero si haces un pequeño esfuerzo, podrás verla con el corazón. Ella está deseosa de comunicarse contigo, Rukawa.

Los ojos de Rukawa se entrecerraron como tratando de creer las palabras de Youhei....

- ¿Cómo hago? ¿Uso la tabla de la Ouija?- Dijo en un tono burlón.

- No necesariamente, Casandra está detrás de tí. Sólo date vuelta y trata de sentirla.... Sé que te será dificil, pero inténtalo.

Rukawa hizo caso, se sentó frente a Casandra, quién tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La expresión de Kaede era indiferente, pero su corazón latía fuertemente. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Recordó como era Casandra gracias a las fotos, Rukawa se imaginó con Casandra, juntos, como madre e hijo. De repente comenzó a sentir mucho frío y un fuerte olor desagradable. No quiso abrir sus ojos, se abrazó para poder darse más calor, comenzó a temblar. De su boca salía un humo blanco, el frío lo congelaba.

-Abre los ojos....- Oyó una voz femenina. Kaede abrió sus ojos y la pudo ver.

- Casan...... ¿Mamá? - dijo Rukawa, emocionado. Su voz temblaba, su cuerpo también. Una hermosa sonrisa ocupó lugar en su rostro. Casandra asintió y miró en dirección a Youhei, quién estaba llorando a siete mares.

- Gracias....- dijo la muchacha. Volvió a mirar a Rukawa. Los ojos azules del chico brillaban de la emoción, su cuerpo temblaba. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan feliz. Se puso de pie y torpemente comenzó a caminar hacia Casandra. Cuando estuvo cerca, no dudó en abrazarla. Hielo, parecía hielo seco. Pero de todos modos, Rukawa siguió abrazándola, sin importarle nada. La chica le correspondió. Pasados cinco minutos, el abrazo se terminó. Casandra besó la mejilla empapada de lágrimas de su hijo. Se alejó de Kaede y se dirigió a Youhei. 

- Debo agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi.... Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, Youhei....

-Sé feliz.. y puedes visitarme cuando quieras, ya no te temo...- Respondió Youhei. - Ahora debo irme. En casa mis padres deben estar preocupados. Rukawa, cuando desees ver a tu madre, sólo has lo que has hecho recién ^__^ .

-Lo haré.... Gracias por todo.....

Al momento de llegar a la puerta, Rukawa se ruborizó y dijo:

- Si ves a Hanamichi.... dile que...."Suki da"......- bajó la mirada. Youhei asintió y rió.

Se despidió de Kaede y Casandra.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa y feliz canturreó por lo bajo:

_"Desnuda de frío y hermosa como ayer,_

_tan exacta como dos y dos son tres,_

_ella llegó a mi apenas la pude ver_

_aprendí a disimular mi estupidez._

_Bienvenida Casandra, _

_bienvenida al sol y mi niñez_

_sigue y sigue bailando al rededor_

_aunque siempre seamos pocos_

_los que aun te podamos ver...."_

Cruzó una avenida, su sonrisa delataba su felicidad y siguió cantando:

_"Baila y baila Casandra_

_digo bien bien bien la pude ver_

_no hablo yo de fantasmas ni de Dios_

_solo te cuento las cosas _

_que se te suelen perder..."_

Llegó a su casa, corrió hasta su habitación y allí se encontró con Hanamichi....

-Rukawa dice que "Suki da" - dijo Youhei con un tono muy alegre.

- Pero yo te quiero a tí....- Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Youhei le contó a Hana el hecho que acababa de suceder. El pelirrojo le dirigió a su amigo su mas tierna sonrisa. Lo besó dulcemente... Youhei comenzó a decaer nuevamente, sin duda, Hanamichi lo debilitaba.

**_Continuará...._**

* * *

_Nota de la autora: La canción que canta Youhei es del grupo Sui Generis._


	8. Eterno

**_EL UMBRAL DE LA VIDA_**

**_Capítulo 8: Eterno_**

-Hace ya tres días que Casandra no aparece... Bueno, ella me dijo, que si yo la ayudaba, no la vería nunca más - Dijo Youhei con un tono triste

-Bueno, yo no sé quién es Casandra....- Dijo Hanamichi.

-Ella pertenece a tu mundo... ¿acaso no la has visto?

-No.... Pero puedes dejar de hablar de ella... Hace tres días que me tienes loco hablándome sólo de Casandra...- Se quejó Hanamichi.

-Lo siento.....

Youhei se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la heladera. De adentro sacó una jarra con jugo y sirvió en dos vasos.

-Hana... ¿Cómo es la vida en el Más Allá?

-Aaaah, es aburridísima, ¡¡no hay nada divertido!! Estoy sólo. Pero es común sentirme solo. 

-¿Porqué lo dices?

- Vi una película en que un niño veía muertos, pero los muertos no se veían entre sí ...

- Pero, Hana, es una película!!!!

- Pero al parecer lo han acertado!!

-.......- Youhei quedó con la boca abierta. Pero enseguida siguió hablando:

- A lo mejor, tú estás ubicado en un desierto, ¿¡ Quién sabe!?

- No es así, sólo veo a Anubis.

-¿Anubis?

- Si, Anubis, es como un Enma Sama pero egipcio.

- Y a Enma Sama también lo ves?

-Si.

- ¿Y qué te dicen? 

- Anubis me gruñe, todo porque lo quise "matar con la mirada" y no funcionó, y Enma Sama, me cuenta de todas las almas que llegan por día, son más de trescientas.

-¡¡¡¡¡TRESCIENTAS!!!!!!- 

-Si, de todo el universo..... y de todas las épocas. Por ahí estuve investigando acerca del pueblo fantasma que vimos en el viaje...-.

Youhei se puso serio, tragó el jugo que tenía en su boca....:

-¿y?

-Me han dicho que es del siglo XVIII y que un incendio lo destruyó, además de que fue campo de batalla, todos sus habitantes son nuestros ancestros....

La voz de Hanamichi fue interrumpida por el timbre. Youhei se levantó y fue a atender. Noma, Ookus y Takamiya habían ido a visitarlo. Los tres muchachos se encontraban preocupados....

-Youhei, hace tres días que estas faltando al colegio..- Dijo Takamiya.

-Pensamos que te habías suicidado - Dijo Noma.

-¿Porqué no respondes al teléfono? - Se quejó Ookus.

Youhei no hizo caso a las palabras de sus compañeros y se sentó donde estaba antes y miró a Hanamichi. Los tres muchachos seguían quejándose, puesto que no veían a Hanamichi, creían que Youhei estaba en estado de ausencia, porque éste no les respondía. Hanamichi reía. Youhei comenzó a reir también.

-Muchachos.... Les voy a contar un secreto....-

Los tres chicos se calmaron, tomaron asiento.... Noma había escogido un asiento cuando..:

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!, NO TE SIENTES AHIII!- Gritó Youhei furioso.

- Pero ¿Porqué???- Noma estaba estupefacto y no entendía nada.

-Ahí está Hanamichi-. Noma comenzó a mirar para todos lados,no vio nada, y riéndose se cambió de silla: -...Si tu lo dices......-

- ¿Cuál es el secreto, Youhei? - Preguntó Ookus.

Youhei se ruborizó, tomó aire y contó:

- Hice el amor .......

- Bueeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Yaaahooooooooo!!! Bravooooo!!! Ese es Youheiii!!!- Los gritos de los otros tres chicos interrumpieron a Youhei. Hanamichi se ruborizó y le dijo:

-no te van a creer.....

Youhei le hizo un gesto de no importarle y siguió hablando:

-Hice el amor... Con.....ehem ehem (tos) Hanamichi......- Los tres muchachos se quedaron en silencio con los ojos abiertos. Youhei se encontraba rojo como un tomate.

- Wow, no sabía que eras gay.... - Dijo Takamiya.

- ¿Y cuándo fue que lo hicieron? Porque hace bastante que el no está con nosotros - Dijo Noma.

-Lo hicimos en tu cumpleaños, Noma - respondió Youhei.-Antes de que yo me desmayara.....

Los tres chicos seguían en silencio. Youhei miró a Hanamichi. Los tres chicos comenzaron a reir a carcajadas....

-¡¡¡Youhei, lo soñaste!!!! Si te desmayaste frente a nosotros y nosotros te llevamos a mi habitación y nosotros te llevamos al hospital. Estuviste inconciente todo ese tiempo!!!! - Dijo Noma.

Youhei intentó explicar lo sucedido, pero en vano, los muchachos no le creían y hacían una serie de chistes de mal gusto, burlas, gestos obsenos. Mito se enfureció, comenzó a gritarles como nunca antes:

-Ustedes son unos inútiles buenos para nada!!!! Claaaro, como a ustedes no les pasa no lo sienten, eh?? Si, veo a Hanamichi, veo a los muertos, ¿Creen que me gusta verlos? , ¿Creen que mentiría sobre Hanamichi? Es mi mejor amigo, no lo era, lo sigue siendo.... El está aquí, no desapareció, se murió y me duele mucho admitirlo, pero ustedes lo toman como un chiste, nunca lo apreciaron.....Nunca se pusieron en su lugar, o en el mío. Recién él me comunicaba que se siente sólo en el más allá.... No me creen??? Entonces, muéranse y compruébenlo ustedes mismos, canallas!!!!!! Váyanse de mi casa antes de que los mate!!!!- 

La ira de Youhei se derramaba en lágrimas. Los tres muchachos intentaron calmarlo, pero no pudieron, Youhei gritaba y daba patadas a todo objeto/ser/fantasma que se le cruzara en su camino. Los muchachos pensaron que sería conveniente dejarlo "solo" , se retiraron gentilmente, no sin antes disculparse, esas disculpas que Youhei rechazó. 

- Hanamichi!!!!! -Gritó Youhei.

-Aquí estoy, Youhei.....

-No me esperes, voy contigo.....-

De un cajón de la cocina, sacó una enorme cuchilla y se la clavó a la altura del corazón.

-Noooo, Youhei, nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- La voz de Hanamichi se quebró.

Oscuridad.

Regresó al túnel.... Comenzó a correr desesperado....

-Hanamichi!!!! Aquí estoy!!!!!

Estaba muy oscuro. Youhei esperaba encontrarse con Hanamichi o poder ver, al menos, la luz del Umbral de la Vida. Pero ninguno de los dos aparecía.

Miró sus manos, estaban pálidas, sin duda alguna, había muerto, por fin. 

Siguió caminando y vio una luz a lo lejos. Ingresó en ella, arrepentido de suicidarse y deseoso de que esa luz fuera el Umbral de la Vida, pero no. Allí sólo vio un hermoso paisaje, en el cual nunca había estado antes, pero... Ni un alma se divisaba, siguió caminando. A lo lejos vio un señor con un perro negro, parecido a un dobermann. Parecía que lo estaban esperando, el señor estaba sentado en un escritorio con muchos papeles y anotaba cosas.Youhei corrió hacia ellos...

- Bienvenido al Más Allá, Youhei Mito, 16 años, japonés muerto a causa de un suicidio. Soy Enma Sama, ahora, Anubis se encargará de enviarte al cielo como mereces, por tus buenas acciones de la vida, claro que tu alma no está pura del todo,ningún ser humano la tiene, pero la paz es lo que reina en tí.

Youhei no entendía, de repente el perro se transformó tomando figura humana, pero su cabeza seguía siendo la de un perro.

-Sígueme, Youhei Mito.

-Una pregunta, sr. Anubis.- Dijo Youhei indeciso - Sólo quiero saber dónde está Hanamichi Sakuragi, un chico pelirrojo, alto, también de 16 años...-

Anubis abrió los ojos y le respondió gentilmente:

-Él, está al lado tuyo. Sólo que no lo puedes ver.

- Pero ¿¿Porqué??

-Porque estás muerto. Y los muertos no se ven entre sí.

Youhei cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar y razonó:

-Ahora se porque no querías que muriera, Hanamichi...

Por su parte, Hanamichi,que había sido informado por Anubis acerca de la muerte de Youhei, con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

-Adiós, Youhei. _"Y aunque no escuches mi voz, siempre estaré cerca__"_

_**FIN**_


End file.
